Dragon age: Legacy of the Aeducans
by Gorvar
Summary: Ten years after the Blight ended, Lord Aeducan is called into action once more as he receives a letter from Orlais where his former lover Morrigan has convinved the Empress to go to war with Ferelden once more. Human noble present as well
1. Chapter 1

The wind was biting cold for one who was not accustomed to weather of the Frostback mountains. Luckily for the guards who were stationed outside of Orzammar's gates they were.

They were dwarva, or dwarves in human tongue, they lived outside and inside the mountains. Strong and hardy folk who fought the dreaded darkspawn for generations.

Their king, King Pyral Harrowmont, ruled the throne for nearly ten years now after the massive efforts of the Grey Warden Hadgar Aeducan, whom still lived in the city if he was not away.

The guards looked up alert as they heard the sound of plate armor on frozen rock.

'Human convoy...' the elder of the two said.' They bring supplies and weapons from Denerim.'

'What we need are soldiers...we have more then enough able weapons, not the warriors to use them.' The younger exclaimed.

'I know lad...' the elder sighed.' But you know what the King is like, no non dwarva warriors may enter the city, save with his permission or Lord Aeducan's.'

The elder stepped forward as the carts escorted by human soldiers stopped.

'Ah Ser Gilmore.' The elder smirked as he looked up and clasped the human's hand.' Good to see you again lad, how fare things in Denerim?'

'Same old, same old Harol.' Gilmore replied.' Prince Duncan's birthday seemed to be on most people's mind when I left.'

'Your Prince Duncan or ours?' Harol chuckled and walked with the larger man to the carts. Both princes were named after the same Grey Warden Duncan who was the mentor of Lord Aeducan and the human King Alistair, who were in turn Grey Warden's themselves.

The dwarf inspected the carts and it's supplies.

'These seem in order...' Harol tugged his graying beard.

'As usual.' Gilmore replied.' Also there is a letter for Lord Aeducan from Orlais, can I ask you to pass it along?'

The dwarf blinked.' What kind of stupid question is that, ofcourse I will. I wonder that darkspawn who hit you on the head with that mace didn't scramble your brains to hard.'

'Was that before or after I saved you from that Ogre?'

'Before...I saved your arse from that mob of genlocks while dragging you from that plaza.'

The human turned around to see his friend.

'True, but then who saved you from that Shriek which was about to backstab you when I came to?'

The dwarf waved his hand as if to brush away the question.' That isn't the point.'

'You brought it on yourself there friend.'

'Bah...anyways how long are you staying for?'

'About a week give or take, we'll head back to Redcliffe by then.'

The dwarf nodded before he whistled loudly as a group of dwarven soldiers took the supplies of the carts.

'How fares the fighting?' the human soldier asked.

'Good enough I guess.' Harol shrugged.' Those Golems keep te line and those Legion of the Dead are claiming more and more of the Deep Roads every day, heard the Aeducan Thaig is getting colonized again soon.'

'That is good to hear.'

The human passed the travel stained letter to Harol.

'Wonder who Lord Aeducan knows from Orlais...?' the dwarf asked himself.

Hadgar Aeducan was the second son of Orzammar's former king Endrin Aeducan.

Due to the actions of his brother Bhelen, he was exiled and his elder brother Trian slain.

When the Blight came and Hadgar became a Grey Warden he returned to Orzammar and took his revenge.

He was a dwarf of average height, his fire red beard had begun to gray, fitting his Grey Warden title, and brandished a large amount of battle scars. He was the last of the Aeducan's as his only son, known to him anyway, was taken in by Harrowmont's family.

With a sigh Hadgar laid down another report in the 'done' pile. This was his life now, writing and filling in reports. He yearned to go back outside again, to slay darkspawn, go on adventures, meet new people, anything but waste away in this villa.

He glanced to his sword and battered shield on the mantelpiece. With a wry smile he recalled a battle where he and his friends were in. He could already hear the noises, smell the scents...hear her voice.

Hadgar was barely warmed up as he severed the head of a darkspawn from it's shoulder. Despite the chaos around him he kept his voice calm and controlled.

'Morrigan, Leliana I want you two up that hill, provide covering fire, Sten make sure no darkspawn get near them. Alistair, Cousland, Oghren, Dog with me!'

His orders were followed to the letter. The sorceress and the bard both ran up the hill as they were followed by the Qunari. The other two Grey Wardens, and one drunken dwarf, ran toward the oncoming tide of darkspawn that surged toward them.

'Yaaaargh, keep 'em coming!' Oghren shouted between belches.' We'll show them dusters who's boss!'

'How can he keep his ax up while he's looked so deep in his pint...?' Aedan Cousland asked.

'Mysteries of life I assume...' Alistair shrugged.

Hadgar rushed to the other two Grey Wardens and raised his shield with them. Above them arrows and spells flew toward the tide of evil, felling many, but not enough.

'Brace yerselves!' Hadgar shouted.

The wave hit them hard, but could not pierce their ranks.

'Shield bash!' Hadgar shouted again.

As one the three Grey Wardens stepped back and bashed their shields on their opponents, sending them flying.

They stabbed and hacked them to bits as Ogren leaped over the Warden's and began to wreck havoc whilst singing a drunken dwarva song. The Mobari warhound followed sound and began shredding the darkspawn to pieces

'What is he singing now?' Alistair thrusted his sword deep in a Genlock's neck.

'You don't want ta know lad...' Hadgar replied between skirmishes.

Aedan swiftly dismembered a henlock's arm as he heard something big heading their way. As he looked around the tunnel they fought in, he blinked.

'OGRE!'

Hadgar ran over and indeed saw the massive creature as well.

'Morrigan!' Hadgar began.

'Always with the drama...' she tisked and murmured her spell.

She raised her staff in the air as a rune appeared below the charging creature.

Shortly after she again murmured a other spell as a steam of lightning hit the creature in the chest. Leliana fired arrow after arrow at the creature along with Morrigan's spells, but it only seemed to anger the creature even more as it's roars travelled down the tunnel.

'Jump aside!' Cousland shouted as both he and Hadgar jumped aside the charging creature lest them became squashed.

Alistair finished with the last of the minor darkspawn as he sliced the Ogre's leg.

The ogre growled and smacked the human against the wall.

Sten growled and leaped down the hill while he shouted his war cry.

'ANAAAAAAAAN!'

The Qunari slammed his two handed sword deep in the Ogre's chest.

The three Gray Wardens drove their swords deep behind the ogre's legs making it buckle as Oghren charged in and embedded his ax deep in it's back.

The creature cried out in pain as his movements became more sluggish.

'I'll finish this...' Leliana spoke as she drew one last arrow.' Maker have mercy on your black soul...'

She nocked it on her bow and let it fly between the Ogre's eyes. The creature fell limb as the arrow penetrated halfway through it's skull and remained there on his knees as it's black blood began to pour on the rocky soil.

Hadgar panted as he withdrew his sword and shield.' Call in everyone..'

'Still here.' Alistair bandaged his wounded arm.

'Here.' Aedan said.

'Hm...' Sten grunted.

A loud belch followed by a equally loud fart alerted them of Oghren's survival.

'Here.' Leliana began collecting her arrows.

'Still here as usual.' Morrigan replied in her seductive voice.

'Right.' Hadgar caught his breath.'That's all of-'

'What about Barkspawn?' Aedan asked.' Where are you boy?'

'Oh please, spare me..' Morrigan placed her palm on her forehead.'Do we honestly have to concern ourselves with that mutt?'

'He is not a mutt!' Aedan glared.' He is a pureblood Mabari warhound whose line has been in my family for generations.'

'He keeps dropping dead rabbits in my tent!' the sorceress countered.

'Awwww, I think he just likes you Morrigan.' Alistair threw more oil on the fire.' Poor thing doesn't know all efforts of kindness are lost on you.'

'Does that mean I should start dropping corpses in your tent to get your kindness, Alistair?'

The sarcastic Grey Warden sighed.' You do have a talent for turning a good natured conversation into a grim one, don't you?'

'Tis a gift.' She smirked.

With a sudden bark the hound appeared from a pile of dead darkspawn and ran over to his master.

'Good boy.' Aedan patted the dog.'Good Barkspawn.'

'I still think you should've given him another name.' Leliana placed the last arrow in her quiver.' Aren't there more heroic names you could've used? I know many a hero from tales whose name is appropriate.'

'That is what the darkspawn want you to do.' Cousland said.' You have to think two steps ahead you know.'

'You already named him Barkspawn before you became a Grey Warden.' Hadgar said.' So that theory is sort of flimsy at best.'

'Works for me.' Alistair shrugged.

Hadgar grabbed for his flask on his belt, but found it empty as he tried to have a swag of it. Morrigan walked over and offered hers.

'Thanks love..' he said and had a mouthful.' I'll pay yer back for that.'

'I know you will.' She smirked and kissed him deeply.

'Oh super.' Alistair rolled his eyes as he turned around.' Excuse me while I begin projectile vomiting.'

'What is that Alistair?' Morrigan asked.' We were not listening.'

'Don't mind me, resume fornicating at your leasure.' He countered.

'I suggest we keep moving.' Sten spoke up.' These Darkspawn are probably just the scouts of the Horde.'

Hadgar nodded and slipped his arms away from Morrigan's hips.' Right then, move out everyone.'

The party took what they could off the corpses before they left the area. Morrigan casted one more spell to burn the corpse of the ogre as it could regenerate if it wasn't killed properly.

As the smoke began to fill the tunnel...

They left the Deep Roads shortly after they found a clearing in the open. The party set up camp as the stars began to shine. Hadgar went out in the forest to gather some firewood while the rest began building their tents.

As he gathered the twigs and dead wood, he heard movement around him. His senses didn't say there were darkspawn around, so that only left three options. Good case scenario was that this was a animal frightened of him, worst case were bandits or predators.

As his hand slipped to his sword slowly a large brown..thing charged toward him. It all happened so fast as the brown thing moved in a blur, a second later he found himself pinned against a large tree in the clutches of a...bear?

There were no bears around here, Hadgar knew, so that only meant-

'Yer got me Morrigan, yer win.'

The bear loosened it's hold, but kept it's paws on his chest on the dwarva and slowly turned into the form of the sorceress.

'You should be more careful.' She purred.' You never know what wild things there are in these parts.' She slipped her hand to his belt as she undid it.

'I think I should be able to tame those things you speak off.' The dwarf replied as his hands slid to her sides and pulled at the loose fabric that served as her shirt and tugged it upward, which revealed her pair of well formed breasts.

The two kissed deeply as the dwarf began rubbing her left breast, which made her moan. He turned her around as her back was now pressed against the tree.

'We shouldn't tarry.' She smirked as she lifted her robe up a little.' What would the rest think of we're both gone to long?'

'Your absolutely right, as always.' Hadgar agreed and lowered his trousers. Without warning his member was already deep inside her which made her yellow eyes spring open.

'Oh my..' she chuckled and kissed him deeply as she hooked her leg around his waist.

With every trust he made, every muffled moan she made, made it all seem worthwhile.

He felt his own climax coming as he broke the kiss.

'I have ta...' she kissed him again. 'It's fine...do it.'

The dwarf nodded and kept going as they both started to groan.

As he climaxed he felt his seed flowing inside her, which was exactly what she wanted.

Both panted as Hadgar gave a few final trusts, which made a satisfying yelp each, before both pulled their clothes back on. Without any words they both gave each other one last kiss as the dwarf took his firewood and headed back to camp while the sorceress took some more herbs.

'Ah, there you are.' Aedan smiled as Hadgar entered the camp.' Leliana was waiting for you to sing our tonight's tale.'

'Does it have a dwarf in it?' Hadgar asked as he placed the wood down.

'One of the most heroic.' The bard replied.' Should I wait for Morrigan?'

'Nah, she isn't interested in stuff like that anyway.' Oghren took a swig from his flask.' Tell the story.'

The bard nodded and began to sing. As Hadgar looked around he felt a close kinship with these people, with this camp.

He felt closer to them then any of his brothers and 'friends', save Gorim, in all his life. Here he felt home, here he could wish time would just stop.

He sighed as he remembered the good old days.

'DADA!'

The dwarf blinked as he saw a small child running towards him. With a smile he picked up his son.' Hello yer little nug.'

Despite yearning to be back in the past, the present had it's good sides as well. He loved his son, even if he did not bear his last name.

He looked up as he saw a dwarven female ener the room with a baby girl in her arms.

'There you are Duncan, I've been looking all over for you, leave your father alone!'

'It's fine Mardy...' Hadgar said as he placed his son on his lap who began tugging his beard.' How's Martine doing?'

Mardy looked at their daughter.

'She's fine.' She said with a small smile. Martine, like her brother, was named after one of Hadgar's friend, in this case being his former lover Martine, a Grey Warden he died a long time ago.

'Shouldn't you be working?' Mardy asked.

'I had my fill of it today.' Hadgar replied.

'You think it's enough though, I don't want the King to throw us out because you haven't been doing your job properly.'

Hadgar groaned.

'Woman, yer getting on my nerves.'

'I am getting on YOUR nerves?' she placed her free hand on her hip.' You try worrying for three children all day, that get's on your nerves!'

'We only have two.'

'I count you as one to.'

Hadgar sighed as he placed his palm on his forehead like Morrigan did so long ago.

He opened his eyes and saw the ring he wore on his finger. It was no wedding ring, or a ring of his family, but a twisted loop of rosewood, the grain of which seems to shift and change from one moment to the next, taking on shapes reminiscent of animals and people.

'Especially when you keep thinking of HER.'

Hadgar glared as his concubine crossed the line.' You keep her out of this woman, or Stone help me I'll slap you across Orzammar.'

'You need to get over her, it's been ten years!'

Hadgar looked down as he saw Duncan already fell asleep in his red-gray ish beard.

'Ten years of no letters, no sings, no word, no nothing!' Mardy continued.' If she really loved you she would've send you something by now!'

Hadgar placed his finger before his mouth and made a 'shhh' sound before he pointed at Duncan. Mardy rolled her eyes before she left with a sleeping Martine.

Hadgar knew deep in his heart it was true though.

Ten years have passed since the Blight ended. He tried to track her down in the first Three years and actually let Aedan become the Warden-Commander of Amaranthine so the Grey Warden order could be restored.

In those three years he followed every clue, every trace he could find...but found none.

One night near the fireplace he held the ring she gave him, as a present, he took a deep glance in it...and knew he had to go home.

Morrigan didn't like to call it 'love' but the connection they shared was...is very strong.

He wanted to be with here, help her raise their child, make sure she did not become a second Flemeth. But after three years he just knew she wouldn't have wanted him to waste the rest of his life searching for a un-findable prey.

So he returned home where he became the Liason of the Kingdom of Ferelden to Orzammar.

As he picked Duncan up gently and placed him down on his bed there was a knock on the door.

He walked over cautiously, after all this was Orzammar, and opened it.

'Lord Aeducan.' Harol saluted and offered the letter.' Letter from Orlais sir!'

Hadgar nodded and took it.' Thank you, dismissed.'

The soldier saluted him once more and left as the last of the Aeducan's closed the door.

He opened the letter and smiled as he recognized the name from it's author.

'Leliana...' he smiled and opened the letter.

As his eyes darted over the letter his smile turned into a neutral position...then a frown. He dropped the letter and ran over to the guards.

'I want yer to prepare a cart ta Denerim in past haste, I wish ta leave by next week!'

'Yes milord.' The guards saluted and ran off.

'Where are you off to then?'

Hadgar turned around and saw Mardy was stood behind him.

'Not another trace of your precious sorceress I hope?'

'Not quite...' Hadgar said.' Orlais is preparing fer war with Ferelden, a good friend of mine may or may not be dead for delivering this information.'

Mardy blinked.

'Why you, why not that human king of yours?'

'He also received a letter by now, and no doubting him he would be on his way 'ere.'

'Still doesn't-'

'It's her Mardy, Morrigan is in Orlais...and she's tellin' the Empress ta invade Ferelden.'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Feelings of regret.

The dwarven lord sat in his caravan deep in thought as it shook around the cobbled road on the way to Amaranthine, the keep of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden. He re-read the letter several times and still the shock didn't seem to penetrate his skull.

Why would Morrigan do this? What did she had to gain from this?

'My lord?'

Hadgar looked up as his ginger haired and bearded manservant entered his compartment. 'Are you well?'

Hadgar faked a smile.' Aye I'm fine Gorim...ya shouldn't have come with me, yer got a misses and a wee one back home.'

'So do you my lord.' Gorim countered and served him some tea.' But that doesn't seem to stop you.'

'It helps if you don't love her I suppose...' Hadgar took a sip from his cup.' Oh, elfroot?'

Gorrim nodded.' My lord..ma-'

Hadgar raised his hand.' Gorim, you've known me all my life, you don't have to ask for permission to speak freely.'

The manservant nodded.' Yes...but may I ask...why don't you love her?'

'Mardy is ma concubine and the mother of my two wee ones, that's all, in fact she wasn' t the only woman I shagged the night Duncan was conceived...' he took another sip.

'What about Martine then?'

'I was drunk...an' in need if yer catch my drift. Sides I didn't expect to knock her up again, I thought bein' a Grey Warden was supposed to nullify that aspect, but noooo, the Stone had other plans, as per sodding usual...'

Gorim chuckled and poured in a cup of his own.

'We should be there soon my lord, and I'm certain my wife and son will forgive me if I bring back gifts.'

'Amaranthine is tha head quarters fer a ancient order which combats tha evil of the darkspawn on a daily bases, I don't think they'll have souvenir stands there friend.'

A few hours later the caravan stopped before the gates of the port town of Amaranthine where the Grey Warden banners greeted them. The banner was a gray tapestry with the emblem of a gryphon embedded on it. Hadgar himself wore armor with the same symbol on his chest as he stepped out along with Gorim who wore typical dwarva warrior armaments.

Two guards walked toward him as they saluted.

'Lord Aeducan, welcome to Amaranthine, we were expecting you.' The woman behind the plated helmet said.

Hadgar saluted back.' At ease lass, who else is 'ere?'

'King Alistair and the Commander are both here, they are waiting for you at the keep. You wish us to escort you milord?'

Hadgar shook his head. 'Naye tis fine, I know tha way 'ere.'

'As you wish, OPEN THE GATES!'

The gates opened as both dwarva entered the bustling port. Dozens of people of all three races walked around as they either tried to sell, buy or just enjoy the sights. Gorim's eye immediately fell to a small stall filled with little nit nacks.

'Seems I was wrong after all...' Hadgar chuckled.' I'll go to ta keep Gorim, why don't you buy somethin' fer yer wife and kid, I'll tell the guards to let you in the keep when yer done.'

'Thank you milord, are you certain you do not require my presense?'

'Nah, go fer it. Don't spend to much though'

Gorim chuckled.' I wont my lord.' With that he went for the stall.

Hadgar walked toward the keep, nodding if he came across a Grey Warden.

He was surprised at the amount of other dwarva he saw. He could not help but follow his eyes as they followed a pair of dwarven females walk passed, Grey Wardens both no less.

'I shouldn't 'ave gone back ta Orzammar it seems...' he said to himself.

'Landra, Sigrun!' a familiar voice shouted. Both the women truend around as they saluted.' Yes Warden Commander?'

Hadgar looked up the stairs as he saw the famed commander walked down... the Warden Commander Aedan Cousland of Amaranthine. He also seemed to have aged a bit, but he still retained that damn eternal smile.

'Amethyne has gone missing again, will you please keep an eye out for her?'

'Aye, we will.' The one called Sigrun said.' Still, you should keep your daughter under better control.'

'She's that age I su...Hadgar?'

The dwarven paragon chuckled and nodded at the Commander.' 'Ello there Aedan, or should I call yer Warden Commander now?'

'Oh please, not another one.' The human chuckled and embraced his friend.' Good to see you again, friend.'

'Same 'ere.' He looked over at the women.' Care ta introduce us?'

'Oh, well this Sigrun, previously of the legion of the dead, and Landra, one of the noble cast.'

'Surprised you two eren't tearin' into each other.' Hadgar admitted.

'We are both Grey Wardens here.' The one called Landra said.' And even so I'm more open minded to other castes.'

'Your Hadgar Aeducan aren't you?' Sigrun asked.' I heard of you from one of my friends, he said you fought alongside us several times in the past before your exile.'

'I 'ave.' Hadgar folded his arms.' Yer lot ere good fighters, got nothin' but respect fer yer, how is Kardol doin'?

Sigrun shook her head.' I don't know, after I lost my unit I joined the Grey Wardens.'

'Oh...well yer not missin' much...the Deep roads are still deep.'

Sigrun smiled a little.' Good to hear...'

Aedan coughed a little.

'Oh, I fear I'm upsettin' my host it seems...we'll talk later.' Hadgar nodded at both and walked with the human commander.

'Your only here for ten minutes and already you start flirting?'

'I'm not flirtin' lad...talkin'.' Hadgar grinned.

'Well at least your not as 'subtle' as Oghren...'

'That brew drinkin' hound is still around? I thought his heart woulda given out by now...'

'Not yet.' Aedan chuckled.' He's gone for a patrol for a bit, so alas you wont see him for this meeting.'

'Oh shame...' Hadgar rolled his eye. ' The royal bastard is here then?'

Aedan could not help but laugh again.' If you mean King Alistair, then yes he is.'

'His own fault fer tellin' us a that little fact until Redcliffe.' Hadgar shrugged.

The duo stepped up the stairs as they entered the keep.

'Hadgar!' Alistair exclaimed with joy as he embraced the dwarf.' Long time no see, how have you been?'

'Oh yer know...sittin' underground, writin' papers...same like you sans the blue skies to look at.'

The king nodded.' I know what you mean...How are your children?'

'Oh fine, growin' like ?'

'Duncan is doing fine, although I fear Anora is trying to lure him to her side...'

'Sorry ta hear that...'

'Don't be, if you were given the choice between a hug from dear old dad or candy, what would you pick?'

Hadgar scratched the back of his head.' I don't know fer certain...'

'Don't give us a fake testament, we know you would've gone for the candy.' Aedan slapped the dwarf on the back.

'Aye, but not THAT kinda candy!' Hadgar laughed.

The three Grey Wardens sat near a large table as their laughter finally died down.

'Maker's breath...how long has it been since we last saw each other?' Alistair asked.

'Three years ago, at Wynne's funeral...' The commander answered with a hint of sorrow.

'Aye...' Hadgar nodded.' Was a good service...As far as torchin' dead folk go...'

'How is Shale?' The King asked.

'Before I left Orzammar she was about to get married to someone in the Smith Caste, gave her ma best wishes.'

'Shale is getting married?' Aedan blinked.' Why weren't we informed?'

'To be honest nor was I, I think she just wants ta forget about us...yer know how she was after Wynne...'

The two others nodded.

'Right, best move on to the reason why we are all here...' The commander changed subjects.

'Morrigan...' Hadgar sighed.

'Morrigan...' Alistair nodded in agreement.' I asked my spies in Orlais, and even Zevran and his Crows to double check if the letter Leliana send us was true.'

'And?'

'...Tis true.'

Alistair pointed at the map of Ferelden and Orlais. ' A large land force is gathering here at Verchiel while Zevran said a large fleet is going to attack us here at Highever.'

'Yer really trustin' that elf?' Hadgar asked.

'He is one of my best spies...Despite the times he flirted with me...'

'Yer not the only one...swore he and Oghren would hit it of any-'

'Back to topic gentlemen...' Aedan reminded.

'Right, I send a letter to the Empress and ask for a parlay here for tomorrow in hopes of a peace treaty.' Alistair continued.' Now I met her several times, a bit nutty, but then again they all are, and she seems like a responsible person.'

'Any word of Leliana ?' Aedan asked concerned.

Alistair sadly shook his head.' We might have to expect the worst...'

'Ancestors...' Hadgar rubbed his face.' Right...i told King Harrowmont before I left ta prepare fer a eventual siege in case Orlais would invade land wise...'

'Why would Orlais suddenly decide to attack us though...' Aedan asked.' Alistair?'

'Well...there is a man in the Free Marches they call 'the Champion of Kirkwall' who has gathered a lot of support from Ferelden Lords and Nobles...'

'Wait, 'Marchers' are behind this?' Aedan asked.

'Yes, they have been causing Orlais a lot of trouble in the past few years, and because we 'support' them, the empress might've seen it as a proxy war.'

'If I wanted ta see political games I woulda stayed at home...' Hadgar placed his palm on his forehead.' How many nobles ere we talkin'?'

'About half.' Alistair said.' I tried to stop them, but they are refused, this...Hawke I believe he's called has really influenced them.'

'Why didn't you arrest them for treason?'

'I tried to, but Anora stopped me each time, claiming if I even set a example the entire nation would tumble into a second civil war, I tried to convince her otherwise, but noooooooo...she knows everything better.'

'Women shouldn't be in bloody politics...' Hadgar groaned even more.' Yer supposed to be King fer cryin' out loud!'

'Well excuse me, it's not my former lover out there convincing the Empress of Orlas to invade us!'

'YER KEEP YER SODDING MOUTH SHUT!'

'Enough!' Aedan stopped both sons of royal blood from tearing each other apart. 'We have enough trouble as it is, what we need to do is convince the ambassadors tomorrow we are not helping the Marchers nor this Champion of Kirkwall.'

'Fine...' both grunted.

'Alright...I'll tell the cook to make dinner, have your fill and then go to bed, I have some proper rooms ready for you, fit for a King, or a king's son in your case Hadgar.'

The dwarf nodded as Aedan went off to finish the preparations. The two remaining Wardens looked at each other, not muttering a single word for a long almost agonizing moment.

'Look...' Alistair began.' I didn't-'

'It's fine...' Hadgar interrupted.' I know what yer goin' through, well sort of, and I know Morrigan somehow would come back in ma life in a bad way sooner or later...'

'You still think about her...dont you?'

'Aye...'

'You loved her?'

'Still do actually...'

'But why?' Alistair asked.' I know you two were close, but...okay, let's be honest, she was a bitch.'

'Oh, aye.' Hadgar nodded.' Demon in ta sack to lemme tell ya...'

'I...rather don't want to know.' Alistair waved his arm.

'Since we're on the topic about bitches, yer wife is one to aint she?'

'Well...her double crossing us back at the Landsmeet was a bit...annoying wasn't it?'

'We almost got killed!'

'But we're better now aren't we?'

Hadgar groaned once more.' I don't even know why yer even shagged her...assumin' it's yers?'

Alistair glared.

'I can assure you Duncan is my son.'

'Yer not the person I imagine nude and thrusting Alistair...'

'The rules of having sex are not just restricted to you and Oghren Hadgar, but if it helps...i closed my eyes and thought of Ferleden while I did it...the first time at elast, Anore is actually a nicer person post-'

'Alright, I 'eard enough, let's just shake hands and forget we ever had this discussion.'

'Deal.' Alistair shook his hand.

The duo got up and walked to the exit.' Zevran's Antivvan sandwich idea did work though.' Alistair jested.

'I aint' listenin'!'

A hour later the dining room was packed full of Grey Wardens who wanted to meet the King or the Paragon. Many tales were told while they dug in to boar meat and grapes, which were at their peak this time of the year.

Hadgar found himself overwhelmed before he walked outside to take a breather, but even there he could not find any peace.

'It's busy in there isn't it?'

He turned around to find Sigrun smiling at him as she held two cups of wine.' Care for some wine?'

'Sure.' Hadgar took a cup and took a sip. 'Mmm...beats Nug any time of the week this...'

'Agreed. 'the former member of the Legion of the Dead said.' I ate enough Nug for the rest of my life.'

'A pluspoint fer livin' up top, all kinds of different ales, meats, sights...how did yer react when you came 'ere?'

Sigrun took a moment to find her words.

'It's like...when I looked at the sky the first time...it's like watching down a deep crater, like the ones at the Dead Trenches?'

'Aye, I know what yer talkin' bout...' Hadgar admitted.

'Still..I am grateful for this...I think third chance in life.'

'Third?'

'Yeah, I only really felt home with the Legion or here with the Wardens.'

'We're both the same really, fightin' Darkspawn and the like...not expectin' to push old age...'

'You feel 'the Calling' coming?' she asked.' I heard the commander say you can feel when it's your time, to go to the deep roads and fight the darkspawn until you die.'

'Not yet no...I still 'ave a lot to do before I'm dead...talkin' ta you fer example.'

'My, my, aren't you a flirter?' she grinned.' You know, Oghren tried to make moves at me several times for the past ten years y'know...'

'How Oghren even had two wives, I never know...I met Felsi before, she's a good lass...to good for him really. Cute kid though.'

'Hence my theory it might not be Oghren's child, nothing that innocent can come from a man like him. Called it after you I heard?'

'Ere you implin' something lass?' Hadgar grinned.

'No, not at all, just saying, the same name, you actually being a decent man unlike him...'

'Oghren is a good friend, good fighter, if there's anyone in the world I would pick ta fight beside me...it would be him.'

'You seem to care a lot about him.'

'Don't 'ave many friends left ta be fair...One of 'em died, another doesn't want anything to do with us anymore, we haven't heard from another in some time...'

She nodded.' I know how you feel, back in the Legion I lost many friends to, in fact I lost them all until I came here.' She palced her hand on his shoulder.' We'll see them again on the other side someday, after we did our job.'

'Aye.' Hadgar nodded.' I agree. Right now, it's best to life though, as much as you can.'

'How do you propose to do that?' She raised her brow. The dwarven paragon simply grinned.

Sigrun moaned as Hadgar kissed her neck. His hands were all over her naked body as his manhood entered her rapidly in a merciless tempo. The bed he was given by his gracious host bashed against the wall with every thrust he made.

'Top, my turn.' Sigrun gasped.' I want to go on top.'

Hadgar nodded and switched positions with her. He held her rather large breasts and fickeld with them as she began moving up and down.

'Nice...pair a buns dere...' Hadgar grinned as he moved his hands to her hips and helped to move in and out easier.

'Don't you ever stop talking?' she kissed him deeply as she picked up the pace.

In his mind Hadgar's vision on Sigrun began to change, she became somewhat larger...her figure more defined, her eyes became yellow...it was her. He was making love to Morrigan again. Back in camp, back in her tent.

'I will never reveal my secrets to you, Templar.' Her hands held on to his.' No matter how hard you try.'

'We'll just see bout dat den, love.' Hadgar replied.

He turned her around so she fell on her side with a soft giggle. He turned her on her stomach as he strayed her hair before he made more wild love to her, similar to wild animals did. As a shape shifter, she would appreciate this style of love making Hadgar thought to himself.

Hadgar felt his climax coming and shouted out her name when it finally came.

'Who...who is Morrigan?'

His vision changed back to the one in Virgil keep, where a sated but confused Sigrun crawled from under him to sit across.

Hadgar paused as he tried not to show his disappointment.' A piece of the past that doesn't want to let go...' he replied.

She nodded. 'I understand...'

The dwarven lord kissed her as he laid on top.' Again?'

Sigrun grinned and returned the kiss. 'You bet.'

She decided to stay the night, Stone only knew Hadgar thought. The door of his room slowly creaked open as a guard moved toward them, doing his utmost best to avoid stepping on clothing. He had his arm around her waist and both were covered by the bed sheet. The guard tapped Hadgar's shoulder which woke him up.

'Wha...?' Hadgar blinked.

'Wake up Lord Aeducan, The Commander and the King want to talk to you...Sigrun, your needed as well.'

The woman groaned as she rubbed her eyes.' What for...?'

'The Orleasian fleet has arrived..'

Hadgar, back in armor, ran through the corridor where he was followed by Gorim.

'I pray to the stone this is just the boat and it's escort for the diplomats...' the manservant said out loud.

As they came outside they were greeted by dawn. As Hadgar's eyes adjusted he could not help but gasp. On the river there was a large host of warships whose sails all bore the symbol of Orlais. He could see tiny figures on the boats which prepared themselves for war.

'I fear tis no escort, Gorim...' Hadgar said.

'Aye...I fear that to my lord Aeducan.'

The two dwarves ran to a turret where both the King and the commander were stood.

'That is a lot of ships...' Alistair commented.

'It's an armada.' Aeden replied.' No doubt they'll take the keep by sea. So far for going after Highever..'

'Battle plan?' Hadgar asked.

'Ironic, wasn't it always you who came up with the battle plans?' The King asked.

'Well yer royal bastard highness, I don't know anything of this keep, let alone it's defenses.'

The Commander thought.

'We can win this fight, but we need to act fast. I'll send the villagers away to a secret spot in the Wending Wood, Hadgar I want you to lead the men at the docks, buy us enough time, when I give the signal I want you to pull back.'

'What can I do in this?' Alistair asked.

'You ready your body guards, we can use you and your men as a reserve unit, to hit them where it hurts the most.' Aedan said.'

The King nodded and went off.

'Dad!'

The duo blinked as a elven girl ran up to Aedan and hugged him.

'I saw the ships, and-'

'Amethyne, dear listen to me, go with the guards and leave for the Wending wood, I will go there to pick you up, okay?'

The elf nodded.

'Good.' He kissed her forehead as he called a guard. 'Go with the nice man, he'll keep you save.'

He looked up at the guard.' Make sure nothing happens to her.'

'I will Commander.' The guard saluted and took the elf's hand gently.

'Daddy...' the child almost began to cry.

'I'll see you soon honey!' Aedan waved her off. As she disappeared among the masses of refugees he could not help but sigh.

'I'm sorry...' Alistair said.

'It's not your fault...who knows, maybe these Orleasians just come to have a cha-'

A arrow narrowly missed the Warden Commander as it embedded itself on a wall.

'I don't think so...' Hadgar replied.' Right, I'm goin' down there, Stone watch over you lot.'

With that the Dwarf ran below with the men who were to defend the docks.

Aedan composed himself as he began bellowing orders.

'Archers, fire at will, burn their sails!'

Hadgar drew his sword and shield, which was emblazoned with the family symbol of the Aeducans, as the boats ahead neared.

'I never fought humans before...' Gorim said.' Anything I should know?'

'Break heir kneecaps, keep your head up.' Hadgar said.

The ships stopped as dozens of soldiers of Orlais jumped in and charged toward the company of Grey Wardens.

'For the Grey Wardens, for King Alistair!' Hadgar shouted and led the charge toward the invaders.

He leaped in the air as the two lines nearly connected and scored his first kill as blood covered his armour. Although they were no darkspawn, Hadgar would still have enough fun dealing with these dusters.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Deception

Hadgar let out a harsh warcry as he held out his sword and family shield in the air. Though he was not one of the largest combatants, he was one of the fiercest.

As a wolf set on fire the dwarva warden charged once more into the fray.

He slammed his shield into a Orlesian' soldier, which send him flying, as his sword gutted another. Lord Aeducan felt home in the battlefields, a home he missed for many years. A dangerous homecoming which could be his last if he was not to careful.

'There he is, slay that dwarf!' he heard one of the enemy shout. Ah, somebody tried to kill him, good! Oddly enough it made him feel more alive. He was special, a threat, important, something he hasn't been in years.

'Yer know who I am?' the last of the Aeducans taunted his enemies.' I am Hadgar Aeducan, son of Endrin, former prince of Orzammar and a member of the Grey Wardens, you soddin' bastards were dead ta moment yer set foot on yer ships!'

His armour was already covered in Orlesian blood as his blade was drenched in their blood, the same blade then Lord Harrowmont bestowed upon Hadgar shortly before his exile. It had slain many darkspawn since then, many men as well...and it planned to add many more to it's score that night.

Lord Aeducan was no fool though, he knew to stay within the Grey Warden lines lest he would be surrounded by the Orlesians. He took a glance to his left to check on his manservant Gorim.

Gorim thankfully was still able to fight despite the years of living as a merchant before he took his lord's side once more after the Fifth blight was stopped...and after Hadgar returned from his futile search of Morrigan.

Gorim dismembered a foe as he suddenly looked up. His eyes widened as he pointed upward.' Milord, arrows!'

Hadgar looked up as he saw dozens of lit arrow rapidly descending toward them. It were as if the stars rushed toward them.

'Take cover, shields!' Hadgar shouted as he kicked a orlesian away and took shelter behind his family shield.

Most Grey Wardens were able to hide behind their shields as the arrows plummeted in both Orlesian and Grey Warden lines.

Sadly quite a few of the Wardens were not quick enough or their shields were set ablaze.

On cue a group of men, who carried a barrel on their back each, jumped of their ships and ran towards the Grey Warden lines. Hadgar peered as he saw a thick black liquid drops spilled on the ground as they ran. It took no genius to know they were carrying-

'Tar, everyone get back, douse the flames, kill the batter bearers!'

The magi Wardens heard and quickly cast their spells to douse the flames while the archers knocked their arrows and unleashed it at the nearest target.

'Cheeky little bastards...' Hadgar admitted as Gorim ran to his side.

'My lord, I suggest we fall back to the gate, more ships are coming and I fear they bear mages of their own.'

Hadgar nodded, but as he turned to give the order he saw a mage of his own began to cast a lightning spell, he heard the words of the spell dozens of times before as they were utterd by his lover Morrigan all those years ago.

Hadgar estimated the mage was to target one of the few barrel bearers left.

His mouth felt like clay as he tried to stop the mage from completing the spell.

'Don't do-'

The mage threw the bolt of lightning toward the bearer. When the lightning connected with the body, the barrel on his back began to spark...before it exploded in a sea of fire. The fire spread as it consumed every trace of the tar, which consumed a large part of the Grey Warden lines.

Hadgar growled. He took his manservant by his side.' Call the retreat, and find out who that mage was, I wish ta chop 'is head off ere tha sun rises.'

'Yes my lord.' Gorim nodded.' Everyone fall back to the keep!'

The fire were a mixed blessing as it gave the Warden's a temporary shield to retreat from the oncoming orlesian hordes. However their morale suffered as they had to turn away from their screaming, burning peers.

Two wardens closed the gate as a group of others barricaded the gate. Their tired faces turned to Hadgar once more.

'We stand ere ground 'ere, there's no way dem Orlesian's 'ave-'

He was once more interrupted as the wall itself shattered as a large boulder flew through the wall. A large piece of the debris head the dwarva on the head. As darkness claimed him he could faintly hear Gorim shout his name.

The Grey Warden carefully examined a herb. With caution he slowly drew his herbalism knife and cut the herb's root from the ground.

'Dere we go...' he grinned as he put it away in his pouch.

He walked toward the north where he saw his lover who also searched for herbs there.

'Oi Morrigan!' Hadgar shouted as he showed his latest catch.' Found some more Elfroot fer ya!'

The amber eyed sorceress sighed.

'You dwarves honestly have no clue what the differences are between herbs do you?'

'As long it's green, it's a herb.' The dwarf grinned.

'Well, I fear what you have there is Deathroot, not something you wish to make a potion off to drink I'm sure.' She explained.' You might want to give it to the girl or that elven assassin of Aedan's, they'll no doubt be able to find something useful with those.'

The dwarf blinked. 'Yer serious?'

'My mother was quite adamant in showing me what herbs are edible, and which one's are poisonous.'

'How?'

'I had to make and drink a potion with two herbs of her choosing. One of them was the deathroot, the other elfroot. I nearly died for my mistake, luckily I did not put to much deathroot in that potion or I wouldn't be standing here today and make proper good potions.'

The dwarf blinked.

'Yer...mother would let yer die fer a mistake?'

'Witches of the wild can not afford to make mistakes.'

'Ah...well...thanks fer pointing out my mistake then.'

'Your welcome, after all who would save us from the Blight and me from the lone cold nights at camp if you would suddenly fall ill?'

'Well fer the world savin' we still got Aedan an' Alistair, as fer keepin' yer warm...Barkspawn maybe?'

Morrigan glared.' You imply I should seek my company with Aedan's hound?'

'What? Course not love, Barkspawn can find his own bitch, yer mine remember?'

The witch rolled her eyes.' That is a compliment then, calling me your bitch.'

'From a animal point a view, aye.' The dwarf said without any reservation as he slid down the hill.' Yer a fine bitch though.'

'Say that one more time and I will turn you into a newt.'

'Dwarva, spells like that wont work.'

'Wish to test that theory?'

The witch grinned as she held her index finger and her thumb close to each other, as they neared a small purple orb came into being.

''Urghm...I believe I'll stop callin' yer...yer know what fer that time bein'...the time bein' now until forever.'

'Good boy.' Morrigan could not help but giggle.' You are fortunate I am in a good mood.'

'Burned a orphanage when I wasn't looking?'

'Oh please, what do I have possibly to gain from the slaughter of children...other then using their innocent souls to cast my more powerful spells of course.'

The dwarf once more blinked.' Yer serious?'

'Oh yes, magic always needs a source doesn't it?' she neared the dwarf and strayed his beard.' I heard dwarva hearts are excellent for taming a high dragon...'

Hadgar knew his lover well enough to know she enjoyed teasing him cruelly. It was a thing they did, both when the others were around and when they weren't. They both knew they could make small jokes and remarks on each other's expense, others would find it weird and unromantic...Hadgar didn't.

He kissed his lover for a moment.

'What does a dwarva need ta tame a Witch of the wolds den?' he asked.

'You tell me.' Morrigan smiled.' I haven't figured that one out yet myself.'

'I'll let you know den.' Hadgar replied as the two moved back to camp.

'Still I have to wonder...' Morrigan asked.' Why did you ask me to teach you about leanring how to pick herbs?'

'Well as a lover tis my duty to indulge meself in the interests of yours. And other then makin' fun outa Alistair, this hobby of yers interests me as well.'

'How so?'

'Other den mushrooms yer don't 'ave herbs like these back home. I soddin' hate those damn mushrooms...'

'I heard you had to eat those for days until your master Duncan found you in the deep roads.'

'Tis true, hence my...reaction ta Alistair's cookin' tha other night.'

'You broke his nose.'

'That wasn't tha only thing I would break if Oghren an' Sten didn't stop me.'

The sorceress could not help but smile. This dwarf was indeed charming. She met other charming men before in Lothering when she went there to...sate her yearnings. But he was different, unlike those others his interest in her didn't stop after one night. He began to enjoy her hobbies, and she liked reading the books he read. Which began to frighten her.

They were growing to close, became more then simply just 'friends with privileges'. It would become a weakness if left unchecked.

'Morrigan, yer alright lass?'

But it didn't need to happen today.

'Yes I'm fine.' She lied.' Come on, let us head back to camp, I'm sure Leliana has more Chantry propaganda ready for us when we return.'

'Oi...' Hadgar agreed.' I swear next time one o' dem chantry nuns call me godless an' doomed again fer not followin' their prophet I'll let their faces interact with the Stone.'

'With interacting you mean smashing their heads on the pavement you mean.'

'Aye.' He chuckled.

'You. Are a bad man Hadgar Aeducan.' She smiled at him.

'That's why yer love me.'

'My Lord?'

Hadgar slowly opened his eyes. The dark figure in front of him slowly came into focus. With a smile he recognised his friend.

'Hey Gorim...how did we fare?'

The man servant helped to sit the dwarven warden up.

'None to well I'm afraid...they burned down the port and many Wardens died.'

Hadgar looked to the east where he saw the port of Amaranthine burn. With a terrifying thought his mind went back to Ostagar where he very nearly died. Luckily when he looked around he saw many of the Wardens made it out, as did many of Amaranthine's citizens.

'Hadgar?'

The dwarf lord turned his attention to the figure of a female dwarf that ran toward him. She was still covered in blood and still wore a well protected leather armour emblazoned with the symbol of the Grey Wardens, the gryphon, but he could still recognise her.

'Glad ta hear yer still alive sigrun.' Hadgar was helped on his feet by Gorim.' What is tha news?'

'We are heading North, to Soldier's peak to regroup while the citizens flee to Denerim.' She replied.' But right now King Alistair and the Commander wish to speak with you.'

'No rest fer the wicked, eh?' The dwarva lord took his shield and sword and followed Sigrun to the two humans.

After a moment she broke the silence.' I am glad you are still alive.'

'Same...ta you I mean.' Hadgar replied.

Sigrun gave a faint smile and extended her arm up ahead. 'They are in there.'

Hadgar nodded.' I'll talk ta ya later.'

The Warden and his manservant went to the small clearing. They could recognise both the king and the warden commander...but there were three more forms there.

One of them was a Orlesian warrior who was tied up by a tree while the two others were a tanned elf who wore leather armor and carried two daggers on his back which marked him as a assassin and a female, also a elf, who bore the symbol of the Grey Wardens;.

'Ah, it seems our friend has finally awoken.' The elf grinned.' How fare you Warden?'

'Zevran?' Hadgar looked up.' Oh fer the love of the stone...haven't yer had enough yet of teasin' me?'

'It seems you were lying about you two sharing found memories.' The woman said to the assassin.

'Well I think the relationship me and Lord Aeudcan share is more complicated then I first let on.'

'Yer elven git tried to kill me and then he hit on me!'

'You should feel flattered Warden, I only flirt with the most handsome men of Thedas.'

Hadgar had to be held back by Gorim and the King himself.

'Lemme at him, lemme at him!'

'Hadgar, enough!' Alistair cut the dwarf off.' We have more urgent matters to attend to then your masculinity.'

He let him go as Aedan Cousland introduced Hadgar to the female Warden.

'This is Sidona Andras, a Grey Warden from Orlais, she was the ambassador who was to meet us in two days. Zevran and his crows managed to save them just in time for these 'Orlesians'.'

'I merely do what the king paid me to do.' Zevran once again gave his signature grin.

'Wait...' the dwarf asked.' These aren't Orlesians?'

'No.' Sidona replied.' Nor were the Fereldans who attacked Orlais recently Fereldans at all it seems.'

'So, who did attack you then?' Alistair asked.

'I observed the fighting style both the Fereldan imposters used and these Orlesians, and so far I can conclude one thing...both groups are one and the same.'

'Any idea what this group is called?'

The elf shook her head.

'All we know is that they serve a woman called 'Flemeth.'

The three Grey Wardens's faces paled when they heard the name drop.

'Flemeth...?'

'I know.' Zevran spoke.' That was my reaction to...one of my Crows told me she saw her herself...along with the man you call Hawke.'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Home coming.

The Grey Wardens split up the next day. King Alistair, after having send a envoy to his wife and son back in Denerim, Paragon Hadgar (along with his aide Gorim), Commander Aedan, The Antivan Crow Zevran, the Orlesian Warden Sidona along with several others left for Zevran's way of transportation while the majority of the Wardens left for Soldiers Peak, including Hadgar's newest romantic interest Sigrun.

'Are you certain you do not want me to go with you?' she asked him the night before. They shared a tent together, there were no illusions the two wardens were just 'merely peers'.

Hadgar had his arm around her while she twirled her finger with his beard.

'Pretty sure lass...this is goin' ta be nasty.'

'How so?' she straddled her legs across his thighs as she tried to manoeuvre his manhood to fit inside her.

The Paragon winced a little as she started to ride on him, slowly at first but began picking up the pace.' When yer goin' out lookin' fer blood...ahn...you'll be bound to find it.'

It wasn't love that brought these two together, nor just the tastes of each other's flesh, they had a common history, views even at some points, but that's where it ended. Their roads crossed, in both meanings of the term, and they made the most use out of it. That and it was a good combination with the blood letting that happened earlier.

'Comin'...i'm comin'...' Hadgar panted as he moved with her. Sigrun nodded and held his hands. She leaned on them as her well endowed breasts swung up and down in a even faster pace. He had to keep it impersonal, he couldn't let his love addled mind take over completely. She would appear, just like she always did.

With a groan the paragon gave one final trust as his seed rushed toward's the female dwarva's womb. The chances of them conceiving a child was miniscule, since they both were Grey Wardens and the darkspawn blood they drank tainted their internal organs to make a conception nigh impossible.

If the woman was not a Grey Warden however it was a different story, the evidence being his two children Duncan and Martine with his concubine Mardy back in Orzammar...and his child with the witch, Morrigan.

Sigrun's climax followed shortly after and fell gasping on Hadgar's chest. They both took a moment to calm down before they resumed their conversation.

'Will you come back?' she asked.

'I'll try ta...' Hadgar replied as he strayed her hair.' Cant let yer run away from me can I?'

The dwarva female grinned and kissed him deeply.' You mean the other way around, Paragon Aeducan. It's not I who suggested I should go to Soldier's peak '

'Yer a good fighter love, but yer needed 'ere. Ferelden still needs ta Grey Wardens...yer in charge till we come back.'

'That's a promise then?' she enveloped her hand in his.

'Aye...a promise.'

He cared for her, he respected her as a sister in battle, she and him might've been true lovers in a other world, but in this one she was the closest thing he had to a loved one.

'I believe we have lost our paragon.' Zevran said in his standard mocking tune.

'Yer goin' ta lose yer manhood, knife ears.' Hadgar replied with a snarl before he turned to see Sidona.' No offense.'

'None taken.' The elven warrior replied.' I know first hand how Zevran can...anger individuals.'

'It is a art really.' The assassin replied.' Just like making some kills look like a accident.'

'Your mother was a accident.'

The party looked up as they saw a ginger bearded dwarf that walked toward them.

'By the Stone!' Hadgar smiled.' Oghren, yer alive you malt drinkin' son of a noble hunter whore!'

'Hadgar Aeducan, long time no see!' Oghren replied.' I heard you've been tappin' Sigrun's fine arse, been tryin' to do that for ten years, how did you pull it off?'

'Treat her like a person fer starters.' Hadgar grinned.

'...Neah, to difficult.' He gave a big belch.' Ah, the bastard King is here to!'

Alistair waved his hand in front of him.' Maker's breath Oghren...what have you been drinking?'

'Self made ale made from shrooms. I call it Felsi's Stone kickers, because when you drank it, you'll feel like I do every time Felsi comes over.'

'Is this the infamous Oghren I keep hearing about?' Sidona asked.

'Aye.' Gorim replied.' One of Orzammar's best warriors...and sadly one of it's most emotionally disturbed.'

'Least I don't offer my backside to Lord Aeducan here every Tuesday night.'

'Odd, that's what Branka said to before she left.'

'Oooh...' Oghren held his heart.' You went there, Gorim...'

'You had it coming.'

'Aye...' he snorted and spat out.' So, where we goin'?'

'We're taking him with us?' Sidona asked again.' He barely looks able to walk, let alone fight.'

'He's a dwarf full of surprises...' Aedan replied.

'And gasses...' Alistair joined in.

The ginger bearded Warden could not help but laugh out loud.' Asschabs!'

The party moved below towards the river where a boat awaited them.

'Here we are, The Siren's call!' Zevran said.' I believe you remember it's captain quite well Commander Aedan.'

'Isabella, you got Isabella to sail us into Orlais?' The commander asked.

'Of course, a bag full of sovereigns can persuade anyone to sail into hostile territory, that and with my charming looks and...special skills let us say.'

'Once again Zevan, you flatter yourself.'

The party glanced up as they saw a dark skinned human woman in exotic clothing walk on the deck of the ship. 'Warden, long time no see.' She grinned at the Commander.

'It's good to see you again as well Captain Isabella.'

Hadgar, Oghren and Alistair blinked at their friend.

'It's...a long story...' Aedan said.

'So that is what happened when you and Zevran went off to 'hunt for information' back in Denerim?' Alistair raised his brow.

'We didn't come back empty handed did we?' Aedan grinned.

'Learning how to duel people is not something to brag about.'

'You had to be there to see it really...'

The Warden's entered the ship which set sail to Orlais.

As night fell Isabella told them what newest information she had.

'The Grey Wardens are being hunted down.' The pirate captain said.' Your fortress in Orlais was attacked, many of your peers died.'

'Same as what happened in Amaranthine...' Alistair said.' Who attacked them?'

'Ferelden forces they say...but I didn't see any of their ships sneak through the blockade.'

'Must be Hawke and Flemeth doin' this...' Hadgar said.' They're wipin' out the Grey Wardens.'

'Why?' Aedan asked.' We're tasked to fight the darkspawn, what possible advantage can they gain if we are wiped out?'

'What gain did Loghain have when he wiped us out in Ostagar?' Alistair replied.' Power, the trust of the people. If a Blight should happen right now he has a large army and a sorceress to boot to deal with it.'

'I missed these gloom conversations.' Oghren spoke.' Death this, and death that, Darkspawn blab la bla...when do I get to kill something?'

'When we get to Orlais, I'm sure something will be needing some killing.' Sidona replied.' Like the ones who killed my brothers and sisters...'

She clenched her fist.

'No-one attacks the Grey Wardens and gets away with it.'

'We need to keep a low profile when we arrive at Val Royeaux.' Zevran said.' Not even Grey Wardens will be save in those streets.'

'So we'll be a fellowship of two men, two elves and three dwarves? The only thing missing is a ring of power...' Oghren rolled his eyes. 'This'll go well...'

'That was very dark, Oghren.' Gorim said.' Ran out of ale?'

'Aye...'

'So the plan remains, we'll go to Orlais and talk to the Empress?' Aedan asked.' How do we get close to her?'

'I know a way, don't worry.' Alistair replied.' It's Morrigan I'm more concerned with though...'

'I'll deal with 'er.' Hadgar spoke.' She an' Flemeth eren't on tha best of terms last I checked...when she hears what we know she'll be back in our side in no time.'

'The words of a dreamer...' Zevran said.

'It's all we got elf.' Hadgar glared.

The Siren's Call arrived in the port a few days later. Isabella managed to avoid the barricade via a hidden cove near the capitol of Orlais of which only she and her crew know it's location. Aedan paid for her services with sovereigns on him (and other paid with other means when she felt the pay was lacking).

The party stepped out of the boat and decided to scatter and meet at the local inn. Sidona, Zevran and Aedan went one way, Alitair and the three dwarves the other.

'Val Royeaux...' Alistair looked around the city.' Known for it's pale white buildings, magnificent architecture and chapels build to honour Andraste's and the Maker.'

'Again with yer bloomin' God...' Hadgar growled.' I swear the first person who says I'm godless gets a punch in the stones!'

'My Lord, I thought it was the idea to maintain a low profile.' His second said.

'I' willin' ta be executed then hear one of them Chanters tell me I'm goin' ta be doomed enter-'

Hadgar stopped mid sentence as he looked above. 'Blessed stone...'

Alistair turned around.' Hadgar, what's wrong?'

The Paragon pointed above them.

The party followed Hadgar's index finger and gasped at the sight. A naked red haired woman laid across a large wooden cross where she was nailed by her palms and feet into. Blood was caked on her pale white body.

'Maker's breath...' The king gasped, even Oghren fell silent.

'Who is it?' Gorim asked.

'Tis her...' Hadgar mutterd.' Tis Leliana...'

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: An eye for an eye, a dozens lives for one...

Hadgar could not help but stare at the naked corpse of his friend Leliana. He could not believe what he saw, his friend, his confidant, the person who may have saved his soul more then once...lay crucified on a cross.

The horror only sunk in when the others saw she was not alone in this horrible fate. Left and right of her were more men and women who were stripped bare, bloodied and had massive wooden stakes driven through their limbs.

'Sweet mercifull stone...what 'ave they done to ya love...?' Hadgar softly mumbled in his beard in disbelief. Alistair glnced to Oghren who also quietly mutterd in his beard while Gorim tried to shun his eyes away from the horrors mankind was all to keen to bestow upon each other.

'We have to keep moving.' Alistair spoke.' All will be for naught if they catch us-'

'Naye.'

The king glanced into the eyes of the last son of the Aeuducans. He remembered those eyes very well. Ten years ago when the two first met Hadgar was consumed by anger, by rage by the betrayal he had suffered by his brother. Now that same rage ate him once more...

'Hadgar...' Alistair spoke as calmly as he could, for Leliana was a friend to him to.' I know how you fool, but if we act now, all the lives lost at Amaranthine will be for na-'

'Naye Alistair.' Hadgar inhaled deeply.' Tis aint somethin' I'm going ta walk away from. If she was slain by a blade or hung, I would walk away...but this is what Darkspawn do, not human beings.'

"In war, peace, death, sacrifice." Alistair said.' That is our motto Hadgar, not vengeance, you're a Grey Warden for Maker' sake.'

'Den...' Hadgar took the necklace he had around his neck.' I aint no Warden...fer now.'

He snapped the amulet of his neck and threw it at Alistair, who was shocked.

'Hold on ta it, I'll meet yer at the tavern either tonight or early tommorow...the way I'm goin' naye Grey Warden should go.' The dwarf looked back.' Oghren, if yer called yerself a friend of Leliana, you would follow me.'

Oghren glared and also snapped the amulet from his neck.' Aye...those bastards will pay, I'll take their hearts from their chests and show it to 'em before they die.'

Hadgar nodded.' Gorim...yer don't 'ave ta do this.'

'Any friend of yours is a friend of mine, my lord Aeducan.' Gorim bowed his head.' If their honour has been damaged, I will do all I can to help you restore it.'

'Good.'

'You cant do this Hadgar, the fate of Ferelden depends on us. We have to look at the bigger picture.'

He could not see the blur of movement as Hadgar took the human by the throat and slammed his back into the wall.

'Enough people died fer our bigger picture Alistair.' Hadgar growled with a deep, primal voice.' We used people, manipulated them ten years ago to fit in our bigger picture, to fight the Darkspawn. We used the Werewolves, the Golems...anyone we could. I aint doin' that anymore, not again.' He let the shocked human king go.' Hold on fer these.' He gave him Oghren's amulet as well.'We'll be back soon.'

With that the three dwarves went off.

'Where are we going then?' Oghren asked.' In a city full of asschaps, which asschap is the one we're looking for?'

'He is right.' Gorim added.' We need more information.'

'I know just the place.' Hadgar said.

A few hours later the three dwarves were in the largest pub Val Royeaux had to offer.

'In every pub yer cen find mercs an' other kinds of scum and villainy.' Hadgar stepped in.' The bigger ta pub, ta bigger ta chance we cean find ere man.'

'And if not, we can taste the Orlesian piss they dare call ale.' Oghren chuckled.' Bloody thirsty...'

The trio sat near a table where they ordered their drinks. Gorim and Oghren talked, to not rouse any suspicion, while Hadgar listened.

Even back when he was called Prince Hadgar Aeducan he was a good listener. He knew if their was enough ale, someone would speak out of turn, and he would use that information later if it suited him.

A aborted child, a serial killer in the family, pregnant mistresses being banished to the surface, he knew it all. Here it was the same, enough ale flowed, enough tongues were loosened, he needed to find the right tongue...

'Me and my mate pissed over the Empress' parade, nearly got caught to!' one drunken voice said.

'I have some fine herbs for ya...' another offered. 'Best deal, anywhere.'

'Heard this Champion of Kirkwall did a massive number on the Qunari last month.'

'You ever heard of the tale of Landra, the surface dwarf? Well sit right down and leme tell you a tale of a faithful trip...'

Useless garbage, not the information he needed, he almost gave up until...

'Ah, that red head...she was fun to break.'

Hadgar grimaced. He followed the source of that voice with his eyes...and found it belonging to a human. He was big, gruff looking, build like a warrior, probably was a veteran.

He shut down every other voice as he listened in.

'She was wasn't she, Terrence?' a mate of his smirked.' I always loved making women squeal, especially traitors.'

'Bards to, we were cursed in dwarfa, elven, Ferelden and Qunari!' Terrence smirked.' Best part was when she almost bit Howard's dick off!'

The man laughed at the expense of his friend next to him.

'Oh shut up...' the elf glared.' You all had your way with her before the royal guard came and jammed the stakes through her limbs.'

'You had your way after I punched her teeth out.' Terrence took a sip from his ale.

'Bah...'

Hadgar clenched his stein of ale as he heard the bantering.

'My brothers...' He said.' We found them...'

The group of men left the tavern half drunk as night fell. They stumbled through the streets like a drunken nug. Neither of them notice the trio of dwarves who drew their weapons. Howard turned around.

'Whassthiss...?' he slurred.' Little kiddies playin' with swords?'

'Naye...' Hadgar flipped his hood back.' Vengeance, Orzammar style.'

Hadgar gave a fiercy battle cry as he slammed his family shield into Terrence's face. Oghren jumped into the fray as he swung his ax back...and sliced a elven male in twain from the head down. 'Hahaha, told ya elves are a weak bunch, I didn't even use that much effort!'

Blood squirted around and was splashed upon the walls of the alley. Gorim quickly killed a human who managed to parry a few sword strikes before Gorim's sword was embedded in his chest.

Hadgar kept bashing and slashing away. A few friends of Terence tried to save him, but all fell before Hadgar's righteous fury.

He was sat across a wall as he held his arm with his right hand, trying to in vain to stop the bleeding.

Terrence glanced left and right...and found his friends all dead.

'P-please...' blood ran from his lips.' Spare me...I have a wife...kids...'

Hadgar held the tip of his blade to Terrence's throat.' Yer raped, an' killed...but yer expect I let yer walk away because yer found someone in ta gutter and raised a brood with 'er?'

'I was just doing what the Empress told me to do!'

Hadgar's rage subsided for a moment.' Keep talkin'...'

'Her-her advisor, the witch, she gave the order!'

'Stop lyin' ta me or I'll cut yer damn head off!' he raised the sword for the extra effect.

'I'm not, I swear, I swear!' he sobbed.

Hadgar glanced at the wounded man...and smelled the urine.

'Argh great...he's pissing himself...' Oghren rolled his eyes.' Not even the bloody darkspawn do that...Hadgar, you alright lad?'

Hadgar couldn't believe what he heard...Morrigan gave the command to kill Lelliana? It couldn't be. True those two were not the best of friends, but Morrigan actually killing her...

Hadgar slid his sword in his scabbard.' Yer wife...does she know you raped that Bard?'

'No...'

'Good, I want you to go home an' tell her.'

'What? But she'll leave me if I do, I'll never see my kids again!'

Hadgar grabbed the man by his throat.' And I'll gut you right here an' now if yer don't. you will go tell yer wife what yer did, you will because I'll know if you did tell her or not and remedy the mistake of lettin' you life...you better start prayin' to yer Maker yer wife will forgive you. Yer destroyed one life...i'll destroy yers.'

He threw him against the street.' Start runnin'!'

Terrence nodded and ran off as fast as he could.

'Gorim, tail him, make sure he does what I told 'im to do.'

'Yes milord.' Gorim said without question and followed.

'You are one hard nug humper Hadgar...'

'I am...come, we have a friend to pay our last respects to.'

A few hours later three bonfires were lit just outside the city as three bodies burned

Oghren and Hadgar took down Leliana's corpse and properly clothed, along with the best boots they could find, and armed her while they picked two random victims to not rouse any suspicion friends of hers came to give her a proper send off to meet the Maker.

'Humans and burnin' their dead...weird.' Ogren commented after a long while.

'It's what she woulda wanted Oghren.'

'I know...'

The duo turned as they heard movement on the path behind them.

'Gorim, I thought yer-'

Hadgar stopped as he saw Gorim walked alongside a beautiful woman in lavish clothing along with her two Qunari body guards. He glared.

'Marjolaine...come ta gloat 'ave ya?'

'No...not today.' The woman replied.' I told your friend here I came in peace...Leliana was my apprentice after all...and more once upon a time.'

'Ya tried ta kill her!'

'True...I did a long time ago, but those were different times...different lives really...'

Marjolaina looked at the bonfire, her face impassive to the burning body of her former enemy.

'How...how did she die?'

'They nailed her to a bloomin' cross.' Hadgar replied.

'No, I mean...was it a clean death? No torture?'

Hadgar looked at the former Bard...and could not help but feel pity.

'Why do yer care?'

'If there is one thing us Bards fear most, it's torture...it's then we know we failed, and we die very, very slowly. They break us, violate us, drilling the fact we failed through to our minds. In the end...we would gladly end our own lives if given the chance...'

A single tear rolled over her cheek.' I always assumed I would be the first to lose the game...'

Hadgar nodded.' I know what yer mean...' he admitted.

'Well...did she die a clean death?'

Hadgar stood still for a moment.

'Aye...aye she did.'

'Thank the Maker...'

He nodded. The group watched the fires burn even brighter as it seemed to have caught it's momentum.

'Thank yer fer yer help, Skitch.' The dwarf said to the elven mage as he finished the fire spell.

'Leliana was a friend of mine as well...it's the least I could do.'

They stood there motionless, one by one the skulls of the victims burst open, the sign their souls went off to join the Maker in his blessed halls.

Hadgar began to sing in his native tongue, a song that was picked up by Oghren, then by Gorim. Marjolaine sang with them as they gazed toward the stars in the sky.

'What are they singing...?' Skitch asked to himself, but found his reply surprisingly from one of the bodyguards.

'It is a dwarva song, first sung during the dark ages when the Darkspawn came. It is about a warrior who feels his, or her, end coming and decides to fight the Darkspawn alone to give his companions enough time to escape. It is a glorious song and can only be sung to those who died with honour.'

The elf nodded.' She did...she died with honour.'

Hadgar took a amulet from his pouch, the one he found one of the men they killed earlier. It bore the sign of Andraste...which made it hers. He glanced at the pyre one more time before he threw the amulet on the fire.

'Atrasta nal tunsha.' He whispered in his native tongue. May you always find your way in the dark.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Dwarva did not dream.

It is a blessing and a curse, for what is one without dreaming?

The reason why they could not dream was because they had no connection to the Fade, the plane of dreaming and the place where mages could summon their power from. Supposedly it was also there where the humans their 'Maker' resided. Hadgar did not care.

Hadgar himself entered that plane once ten years ago and found it a place of horrors.

The spirits were cowering fools, the demons power hungry and the scenery a mere tease of happiness, or the full representation of horror.

It was only when you entered that domain you fully realize how small you were in the wolrd, how insignificant you are. Darkness claimed that world, and creatures with the seize of kingdoms roamed that plane, more then eager to devour those spirits to slow to run away.

They say the spirits of those who dream that get devoured die in their sleep because of it...they might be right.

Dwarva after all did not have to worry about the Fade, for they could not enter it...but why was Hadgar able to?

His blade descended into the skull of a Genlock Darkspawn, cutting it in two. With his shield he slammed another across the room. He remembered this place, this battlefield...

'I remember tis place...' he whispered.

'Of course you do...' a female voice said.

He turned around and saw a white haired Grey Warden stood in front of him.

'Martine...' Hadgar's eyes widened.' But...your...'

'Dead? Of course I am Hadgar...i'm a memory after all.'

She was battered all over and blood ran from wounds on her face. He remembered this day, she died here.

'Why ere yer 'ere?' Hadgar asked.

'I'm not Martine Hadgar...you know me by another name.'

He did not need to think twice.

'Morrigan...' he glared.

'I apologize for contacting you like this...there is very little time.'

'Yer killed Leliana, yer use tha memories of Martine to upset me and yer denied me my right ta see my child fer ten years!'

'Are you quite finished?' she placed her hands on her hips.

'Yer a cunt an' a nug humper! ...aye, done now.'

'Good, now-'

'Anna skank ta boot.'

Martine/Morrigan smirked.' Glad to hear you haven't lost your spark...'

'Why ere yer here Morrigan?' Hadgar folded his arms.

'Change is coming to the world Hadgar, you and our former allies will play a huge part in that.'

'Is that why you killed her?'

She sighed.

'I'll cut it short...she betrayed us Hadgar.'

The dwarva merely stared at her.' W...what?'

'Your precious red haired friend was working for Hawke, she send you that letter so you, Alistair and Cousland would meet up in one spot to be killed in one blow. Why do you think Amaranthine was attacked?'

'No...no...yer lying!' Hadgar pointed his finger at her in disbelief.' She would NEVER betray us!'

'Not even for her Maker?' Martine/Morrigan walked closer to her former lover.' Hawke is a powerful man, very good at persuading people...as is my mother. You know how she was last time you saw her. Alone, broken...'

'Yer would be if yer lost yer child...' Hadgar sighed.

'She was easy pickings, my love...' she placed her hand on his shoulder.' If you had a chance to save your unborn child, bring your god back to this realm...wouldn't you take it?'

Hadgar did not reply...but she knew his answer, she always did.

'It doesn't help Ferelden prepares for war.'

'As does Orlais.' Hadgar replied.' But we all know tis is Hawke and dem Marshers's doin'.'

'I know...but like on your end, half the nobles in Orlais are also under Hawke's sway..they want a war.'

'He's goin' ta stage a war?' Hadgar asked.

'Ferelden and Orlais are the strongest nations in Thedas...if they are weakened...nothing would stop the Free Marches from becoming the dominant force.'

'What 'bout Par Vollen?' Hadgar asked.' The Qunari would use tis to dere advantage.'

Martine/Morrigan took his hand.' Follow me...'

The battleground changed into a single room. Walls became book closets, bones turned into scrolls, the gunlock Hadgar had slain into a cauldron.

'Where-'

When he turned to see Martine he saw Morrigan in her normal form. She looked the same, as if notihng had changed, but her former robe was now replaced by a lavish Orlesian silk robe.

'You are in my small portion of the Fade, I carved it out for the past ten years now for every night.'

'Nice place...reminds me of yer house back in' ta wilds.'

'Yes...' Morrigan sighed a little.' I guess it does...right.' she walked the warden to the cauldron.' Watch inside...'

Hadgar peered inside the cauldron as the Sorceress muttered in the native tongue of magic. The water began to take a shape...the shape of a face of a friend...

'Sten?' Hadgar asked.

The room changed once more, gone was the small study, for it was changed into a rather sunny, tropical way. Hadgar saw trees he never seen before, save from books. The water was so clear he could see the fish which were miles below the surface. When he glanced up...he saw a Qunari.

Unlike Sten, who had no horns, most had horns that ran from their forehead to the back. In the distance he saw more...and more...and more. A large number of them charged toward the two observers in their red armour and wicked large blades as they shouted their war cries. In front Lord Aeducan could recognize his former friend, Sten.

Morrigan took Hadgar by his shoulder again and urged him to look behind them.

Hadgar looked back...and saw a large army of men charging toward the Qunari.

'Hawke made a alliance with the Tevinter Imperium and several Antivan nobles. With his own forces and theirs combined he promised that the Qunari would be dealt with once and for all.'

'How did he do that?' Hadgar asked. A loud roar shook the ground as if it served as a reply.

'ATASHI!' he heard the Qunari cry out. Morrigan pointed above as several large forms casted their shadows below.

'He has my mother and her new found knowledge of capturing dragons...'

The scaled, winged monsters swooped down and cast their fire-like breath upon the Qunari forces. Many of the proud warriors died before the ranks met. Luckily for the Qunari, Sten was the fiercest blade on the blade.

Dismembered arms and heads followed in his wake. The robed Qunari, who were held on by a leash by some warriors, tried to use their spells to deal with the Dragons, backed up by the archers, but all were soon killed by the dragons who engulfed most in flames.

Hadgar was grateful he could not smell the scents of this battlefield.

His gaze went to a female mage who ran for her life. Her handler was killed as were her peers. Before she hit the treeline a dragon swooped down in front of her. The mage fell on her back and screamed as the Dragon opened it's jaws...

The creature snapped it's jaws at the woman's torso and bit it hard. The lower half of the mage fell off in a stream of blood and guts as the later fell into the creatures gullet.

'Por Vallen is under Hawke's domain now...' Morrigan said.' Sten does his best to reclaim it...but he can only fall back meter by meter...Seheron is next.'

'The Qunari eren't a threat...' Hadgar said.

'Indeed, but they are a means to get the Tevinter on his side, as well as killing of Sten.'

Hadgar turned to see his lover.' Sten?'

'We did more then just save Ferelden, Hadgar.' Morrigan said.' We moved the first pawn in what could be either the salvation of Thedas...or it's destruction. You, me, Alistair, Sten, Aedan, even that fool Oghren all have a part to play.'

'Whot does tis 'ave to do with me?'

The battlefield changed back to her 'room'.

'...I need your help Hadgar. I want you to take our son and take him as far away as possible.'

'Our...we...we 'ave a son?'

Morrigan nodded.' His name is Troy, I..I named him to the only man, next to you, I ever trusted...you need to get him to safety.'

'Safety, but...why, how?'

'it's not save for him around me anymore...I can teach him from afar still, Hadgar...he is the only one who can stop Hawke.'

'So caen this ere blade.' He brandished his sword.

'No...only magic can defeat magic. You're a brave man Hadgar...but your dumb as Cousland's dog in this matter. Trust me when I say he is our only night a group of soldiers will escort him to the east gate, you will recognize them by a raven on their tabards, tell them your name and take Troy.'

'Den what?'

'Run, take him as fast as you can. This war WILL happen Hadgar, there is nothing we can do about it.'

She took his hands gently and gave a pleading look...a look he never thought to have seen on Morrigan's face.

'Please...save our son...please...'

Hadgar knew when people were lying, even if this was a dream...there was no lie in her eyes. Those damned yellow eyes he loved so long ago...

'Aye...I promise on ta Stone, I'll protect ere son...but...for how long?'

'For as long as you have to...'

She slowly let go of his hands.

'I know you slept with other women Hadgar...it's alright, I don't blame you, I slept with men but I have to ask you...did you fall in love with someone else?'

'Why do yer ask?'

She sighed.' I know your seeing this dwarf woman...a Warden, like you.'

'Yer stalkin' me now?'

'No...yes...i mean...' she growled.' I hate it you make me feel like this!' she glared at him.' You are enjoying this aren't you?'

The dwarf grinned.' After ten years...Yer bet your arse.'

'Naye...' he showed her, her ring on his hand.' I never stopped...after all these years..I 'aven't stopped lovin' you.'

'You know I think it is a weakness...'

'And that weakness allows me to protect ere son, love.' He walked up to her and planted his lips deeply on hers.' I love yer Morrigan... always 'ave...always will.'

'You're a fool...' she gave a weak smile.

'I know...' he held her hands.' Will I see yer again?'

'It's safest we don't...for both our sakes, and Troy's...'

'Course...' Hadgar sighed. 'Shoudda known...'

The sorceress lifted his chin up with her delicate fingers.' You have always been on my mind Hadgar...' she held him.' You always have been...'

'Yer to love...' he held her.' Yer to.'

'Goodbye Hadgar.'

'Goodbye Morrigan...'

The room dissipated as Hadgar slowly awakened from his slumber.

'Lord Aeducan?' Gorim asked as he stood over Hadgar.' You alright, I heard you talking?'

The last of the Aeducans grabbed Gorim by his tunic.' Wake everyone up...we got a job ta do.'

TBC

'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sins of the family.

Hadgar grinned as he entered the city of Orzammar. He loved this city, he fought many times to defend it and it's people, even after his exile he loved it. When he returned here a few weeks ago, he came as a grey Warden, but also as a traitor, a piece of walking flesh that supposed to have died in the Deep Roads.

But now he and his party members returned...along with half a dozen golems. The guards and citizens alike stood phased into place with amazement as he came past.

'It seems we have made quite an entrance...' Morrigan noted.' I told you the Golems were a good idea.'

'The Witch is right, Warden.' Oghren walked next to Hadgar.' You made the right choice.'

'Don't tell any o' what happened down the'e ta Shale ere Alistair.' Hadgar said.' ESPCIALLY Shale...'

'I'll be silent as a grave.' The witch said.

'Same 'ere...last thing I wanna talk bout is Branka..the crazy bitch...' Ogren replied.

'Good...Leliana?' Hadgar turned to see the bard who was silent ever since what transpired in the Anvil of the void.

'I promised I would help you with the blight...' she said.' But...did we really had to pick that option?'

Hadgar turned to face her.

'Lass, look at me people.' Leliana turned her face and saw the citizens of Orzammar still stare at the Golems with amazement.

'We brought them HOPE Lass, fer decades me people were dyin' and slowly givin' ere ancestral lands to ta darkspawn. With these Golems, we cean turn ta tide, we can take ta Deep Roads back, ere lost kingdoms!'

'But at what cost, Hadgar?' the bard asked.' You know what Caridin said, how it can doom your people as well.'

'Don't waste your breath on her my love.' Morrigan said with a smirk.' She doesn't see outside of the small picture her chantry enforced on her.'

'Morrigan.' Hadgar glared.' Shut up, I aint talkin' ta ya.'

The witch merely rolled her eyes as Hadgar turned his attention back to the bard.

'My people ere dyin' anyway lass...this way, we have a shot at survivin'...try ta understand...please?'

The Orlesian hesitated.

'Trust me on tis, alright?'

She gave in, nodding.' Alright...but when we start gathering blood of the innocent for...for some spell of somekind, I quit.'

'Oh, I like her suggestion.' Morrigan smirked.

'I wasn't a suggestion!' the bard shouted.

'Oh, shame.' Morrigan faked a frown of disappointment.' I had a new found source of respect for you there...alas, some things were not meant to be.'

Hadgar chuckled and led the party on toward the assembly. He kept his face straight...but his heart was with Leliana. He knew what she meant, and it tore him from the inside. To create more Golems, they had to sacrifice more of his people...but it was their only chance! There wasn't a other way! The blight had to be stopped at any cost.

'Why these delaying tactics?' Bhelen cried out in the Assembly. 'My father has but one child to assume the Aeducan throne. Who would deny him that?'

The prince received many cheers from his supporters.

'Your father...' Harrowmont replied. ' Made me swear on his deathbed that you would not succeed him.'

The muttering filled the room which soon escalated into name calling.

'Murderer!' one shouted.

'Liar!' another said.

'ORDER!' the steward shouted.' ORDER!'

The muttering fell silent...but not by the Steward's pleas...but by the entrance of the Grey Warden and his companions...and the half dozen Golems. The guard in front of the party moved forward.

'My apologies Steward but...the Grey Warden has returned...he insisted to show what he found.'

The assembly fell silent as they saw the large golems enter the room...which was exactly what Hadgar intended. He knew politics, he was the King Endrin's son as well. He knew politicians talked...a lot. That was all they were good for, talking. Only action would shake them from their childish stubbornness and rally them all for one cause. It was the typical example of a teacher slapping two students and demanding their attention.

'Oghren...' The Grey Warden said quietly.' Do your thing...'

Oghren nodded.' Nobles of Orzammar!' he shouted.' Hear me! The Grey Warden, your former Lord Hadgar Aeducan, has braved the deep roads and brought us hope!'

Oghren pointed at Hadgar.' We looked for the Paragon Branka, but we found what she didn't...we found the lost plans to create Golems!'

The assembly cheered at the speech.

'With these Golems, we will reclaim our homes from the darkspawn! With these Golems we will take our what is rightfully ours, with these Golems we can find glory and honour!'

More cheers, the man was a professional Hadgar thought.

The cheers stopped as Bhelen clapped slowly. As he did he walked down the stairs toward Hadgar.

'I applaud you Warden...you did Orzammar a great favour...but do not think you can sway this assembly in your favour.'

'Yer think so, Bhelen?' Hadgar grinned before he turned to see the assembly.' Nobles of Orzammar...it is not me you should thank...' he raised his arm at Lord Harrowmont.' But Lord Harrowmont, twas with 'is efforts an' 'is devotion to 'is people, TRUE devotion mind yer, who brought us this victory. It is HE who should be king!'

He took a piece of parchment from his armour and waved it around.

'We found Paragon Branka in ta Deep Roads as well, near death! But when she 'eard about Orzammar's troubles, she gave her word ta me that she would honour ma decision ta pick ta next king of Orzammar.'

He pointed to the steward.' Steward Bandalor, read this to me if you please.'

The stewart came down, dumb founded, and took the parchment.

He cleaned his throat.

'It reads 'I Branka, Paragorn and head of the house of Branka, give my divine vote to elect Orzammar's next King...Lord Pyral Harrowmont!'

The assembly again muttered.

'It is her sign!' The steward shouted.' It is official!'

'Let me see that!' Bhelen took the parchment of the steward and checked it over...his face went white as a deceased corpse. 'It's...it's true...' he said as a whisper.

'Choose wisely, nobles of Orzammar!' Hadgar shouted.' Choose for Lord Harrowmont, the true and only king to Orzammar! ALL HAIL KING HARROWMONT, ALL HAIL KING HARROWMONT!'

The chant caught up with the assembly as they to started to cheer. 'All hail King Harrowmont, all hail King Harrowmont!'

Harrowmont smiled at the cheers and nodded at the Warden, who in turn nodded back.

'Dwarven politics...fascinating...' Morrigan checked her nails.

'I think it will get a lot more fascinating.' Leliana said.' Look at Bhelen.'

Bhelen frowned as his pale white skin turned red.

'ENOUGH!' his voice silenced the cheers.' I will NOT abide by this!'

'The ancestors have chosen!' a noble said.

'I will not let the fate of Orzammar fall in the hands of a exile and his new pets!'

Suddenly half the assembly nobles drew their weapons.

'They brought arms!' the same noble shouted.

'Guards!' Harrowmont shouted.

The guards drew their own weapons, but found Hadgar was already in the fray.

'BHELEN!' he shouted.' You will die this night!'

The golems charged in as well as Warden's companions.

'Told you it would be more interesting.' Leliana smirked as she drew her bow.

'I will never doubt your keen insight on politics ever again, dear.' The Witch replied as she cast a lightning spell at a Bhelen supporter.

A golem lifted it's heavy fist and struck a dwarf in the chest hard, sending the victim flying against the walls of the assembly as Oghren cheerfully slaughtered every enemy with his ax.

'I will not abide by this!' Bhelen held out his shield as Hadgar's blade struck it hard.' I am king, I've done so much to get to this point, and I will not let it be taken away from me!'

'Yer hold yer tongue yer bastard! Hadgar shouted.' Yer killed Trian, yer exiled me an' you killed ere father!'

'LIES!' Bhelen struck Hadgar's shield.' I did not kill our father by any means!'

'He died of heart ache yer soddin' bastard, he died because yer killed two of his three sons!'

'Trian was a fool, he would've ruined Orzammar, as you would have! I did this for my people!'

'Yer did it because yer wanted power, nothin' more!' Hadgar replied as he struck back.' Yer ruined ere whole family line!'

'You are the exiled here, you do not deserve to talk to me like this!'

'YER KILLED ERE FAMILY!'

Hadgar struck his shield across, which forced Bhelen on the ground. Bhelen tried to raise...but found a sword in his chest...Hadgar's sword. He looked up shocked as all life started to fade from his face.

'I promised yer I would come back ta haunt ya...' he came closer to his dying brother's face.' I ALWAYS keep ma promise...'

Bhelen's fatal injury immediately stopped the fighting, save for the Golems who only halted after Oghren gave the word to stop.

Bhelen held Hadgar by his armour.

'Father...always...loved you more...' Bhelen coughed up blood.' You were his favourite...'

'Not me fau-'

'He loved you...because you care...' he coughed more.' Please...dont kill...ri...Rica...'

Bhelen's grip vanished. His hand fell to the ground as he blew out his last breath.

Hadgar only stared at his brother's corpse...

Finally, after a year he finally took revenge on his brother...but he didn't expect to feel like this. He should be feeling joy, relief, freedom for killing the bane of his existence...only he felt sorrow...

He was dead. Bhelen, the smiling lad who was always up to play chess with Hadgar, always ready to help his big brothers...gone. Forever extinguished.

'Bhelen...' Hadgar said softly. Tears came pouring in as all the good memories came back. The night of drinking, a sturdy female on their laps, the joy in their hearts.

'Bhelen...ma brother...'

He held Bhelen in his arms as he sobbed his name.

'Bhelen...Bhelen!'

Hadgar cried out in pain. Not by the mortal wounds he was inflicted by the darkspawn earlier, but the wound that has scarred his heart for life.

Hadgar Aeducan, son of King Endrin had completed his revenge...he saved his family's honour, by killing the second to last Aeducan.

He was Hadgar kinslayer for real this time. Hadgar the Grey Warden. Hadgar the red. Hadgar, the last of the Aeducans.

Hadgar shook his head as he came back to the present. His line was doomed with him.  
Both his children by Mardi were born under the House of Harrowmont, as was Rica and her son by Bhelen. He began thinking of marrying Sigrun...but knew even if a marriage would happen, the chances of conceiving a child would be extremely small.

He loved Sigrun...but he loved Morrigan to. Perhaps even more.

So here he waited, with Gorim, at the East gate where Morrigan told him a group of soldiers would take him, their son.

'Lord Aeducan, are you alright?' Gorim asked.' You seem lost in your mind.'

'I'm fine...' Hadgar lied.' Just thinkin'...'

'Are you thinking of King Alistair's words?'

Alistair and Hadgar had a falling out. Leliana was the catalyst of it, but it was the family thing that ticked the King of Ferelden of the most. Grey Warden's were not supposed to have families, for they would be to clouded from their duties.

Hadgar had children, he had family, and he was indeed more occupied with them then the safety of Ferelden. Only Gorim wanted to go with Hadgar to pick up his son as the rest would infiltrate the sewers of the city and speak with the Empress.

Ferelden and Orlais would come to blows soon...Hadgar hoped they would be safely in Orzammar by then.

'Lord Aeducan.' Gorim nudged the Warden.' We have company.'

Hadgar nodded.' Keep your hand on your blade...and stay behind me.'

Hadgar walked toward a small company of men that wlaked toward them, in their middle there was a small boy, well small in human standards, quite large in dwarva.

He was ten years old, wore rather sophisticated clothing fitting a noble's son and had red hair, like his father. His eyes were his mother's though, yellow as a cat's...

The men wore a tabard with a raven on it. Their leader, a grizlly man with a eyepatch, stepped forward. 'Halt, who goes there?' he asked.

Hadgar showed his family shield as a reply.' Hadgar Aeducan, son of Kind Endrin. I'm 'ere ta pick up Troy.'

The boy, nearly Hadgar's height, walked up to him.

'I saw you...' the boy said.' In my dreams...mother always talks about you...'

'Nice to meet yer to Troy...Yer ready to go?'

The boy nodded and raised his hand. Hadgar blinked...but then slowly took the child's hand with a smile.

'It's in your hands now, Grey Warden.' The leader of the guard said.' Lady Morrigan told us you would be very qualify-'

A large roar deafened them all. Hadgar held his son close as in the distance the horizon lit up brightly. He recalled the roar from before...and feared it.

'Dragons...' Hadgar said with fear.' Hawke found out...and he's sendin' soddin' dragons!'

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: the return home

The city burned as dozens of dragons swooped over it. The archers tried in vain to take them out, but most were soon incarnated by the flames. Hadgar noticed these dragons attacked to strategically...

The turrets, the walls, the barracks...these were not a bunch of wild dragons, these were trained, or at least being told what to attack.

'Dragons...' Hadgar said with fear.' Hawke found out...and he's sendin' soddin' dragons!'

His son held close to him, as if he could make the dragons go away.

'What now?' the captain asked.

Hadgar thought.' We need ta get to ta harbour! Quickly!'

Hadgar held his son and ran as fast as he could, followed by Gorim and the city guard.

Around them chaos reigned. People ran confused, some tried poorly to make bucket brigades, the Dragon roars made talking nigh impossible.

He hoped Flemeth or Hawke didn't attack the harbour and focused on the castle. He also hoped Alistair and the others made it out.

'Why are you following us?' Gorim asked.

'Mistress Morrigan asked us to protect her son with our lives. We will honour that oath.' The captain replied.

Troy started to cry and held on to Hadgar tight.

'Calm down laddie.' Hadgar tried to sound assuring.' We'll get out of 'ere, alright?'

Troy nodded while he buried his father's neck.

'We're almost there, milord!' Gorim shouted.' Which boat are we taking?'

'Tha Siren's call!' Hadgar shouted.' Hopefully da others will be there as we set sail!'

They turned around a corner...and found themselves staring into the face of an dragon. The Dragon's snout was covered in blood as it ate off the carcass of a horse. With a hiss it looked up at the party, growling.

The guards immediately drew their weapons.' Get Troy to the harbour, we'll hold him off Warden!'

Hadgar nodded.' Stone bless yer lot...'

'Maker watch over you...forward men!' The captain shouted and led the charge. Hadgar and Gorim made their way passed the dragon by hiding from overturned cart to cart.

They heard screams, the sickening munching side of something being gobbled up and smelled the scent of blood and smoke.

'Father...' Troy sobbed.

'We're almost there lad, hold on!'

The two dwarva and the child came to the docks...and were relieved as most of the ships were still there, and clearly they were not being attacked.

'Look milord!' Gorim pointed to a circle of men and women in robes.' Mages, they must be casting a shield to protect the ships!'

'aint that soddin' fantastic!' Hadgar cursed.' Help me find ta boat Gorim!'

The manservant nodded and peered through the masses of people who all were thinking the same thing...and smirked.

'I found it milord!' he took Hadgar by his shoulder and pointed left of them. Hadgar smiled as he saw the ship.' Come on den!' he urged and ran toward it.

Isabella ordered her crew to set sail as her eyes came across Hadgar.

'I was wondering when you lot would show up, wait where's the king? Where are the rest of you?' she asked as Hadgar came aboard.

'Last I checked they went for the Cas-'

A large explosion rocked the boat even more and nearly shattered once's ear drums.

As the group went to look at the city, they gasped as they saw what happened to the Castle...it exploded as large pieces of it crashed down upon the city, killing dozens with every crash.

'The castle...' Troy said softly.' It's...gone...'

'No-one could've survived that...' Isabella said. She shook her head.' Set sail, I don't want to be anywhere near here!'

'What about Alistair, yer ceant just-'

'I can!' Isabella shouted.' I'm not going to stay here and get killed for a meagre amount of golden coins, you want to get out of her with your friend and this kid alive, we're leaving now!'

'We cant-'

'Oi, yer soddin' wankers!'

Hadgar immediately turned to see the harbour...and smiled.

'It's Zavran an' Ogren!' Hadgar shouted.' Throw me a rope!'

Gorim nodded and took a rope which he spanned around the mast and threw it over to the shore as the ship began to move.

'It seems our timing is just right...' Zevran said as he climbed aboard.' One would've thought you were planning to leave us behind, Lord Aeducan.'

'Shut yer hole or I throw yer back in.' Hadgar grinned as he helped Oghren get aboard.

'And here thought we were becoming such terrific friends.' The elf chuckled.' But alas...'

'Where's the shut off button on that thing...' Oghren asked out loud.' An entire sudden city is burning and he's still acting like an...an elf!'

'Can it both of yer.' Hadgar said.' Where's Alistair, or Cousland for that matter?'

Zevran took a moment to catch his breath.

'Both our esteemed humans companions have disappeared when Morrigan showed up.'

'Yer soddin' woman slapped us around like soddin'...sods!' Oghren growled.

'And you know things are bad when Oghren keeps saying the word 'sod' in every sentence.' Zevran quipped.

'Wait, Morrigan?' Hadgar asked.' What does she 'ave to do wih this?'

'It's like she knew those dragons were showing up.' Oghren said.' She and the Empress disappeared and took the Royal bastard with her.'

He stared at Troy.

'Who's the kid?'

'That's...me son, Troy.' Hadgar said.' Come 'ere lad.' He smiled and gently took his son.' These are some o' me friends. Zevran an' Oghren.'

'I know you are quite a...expert in this area Hadgar, but I didn't know your male me-'

'Elf, shut it, they're children 'round;' Hadgar glared.

'Not that I mind a reunion...but where are we going?' Isabella asked as she folded her arms.

'Soldier's peak.' Hadgar said.' We need ta find ta other Wardens, warn 'em...'

'Right...and where do I get paid?'

'You'll get yer money when we get there.' Hadgar glared as he held his son.' Just yer wait...'

A few hours later Hadgar placed his cloak over Troy as he tried to get his son to sleep.

'Dere we go lad...' he smiled.' Try to catch some shut eye, right?'

Troy held the cloak close as if it was a blanket and shook his head.

'Yer scared o' dem monsters ere yer?'

Troy nodded.

'They wont find us lad...trust me...i'll stay awake and watch over yer.' He smiled reassuringly.

'Promise?' Troy asked.

'Promise.' Hadgar smiled and hugged him.' Go to sleep laddie...'

Troy smiled and hugged him back before he yawned and went to sleep.

Hadgar watched over him for an hour or so. He couldn't believe it...he had another son..a beautiful, beautiful son from the woman he loved.

He held his son's hand, who was no doubt having a talk with his mother in the Fade no doubt.

He swore to protect him...and he would, no matter the cost.

'My lord?'

Hadgar turned to see Gorim.' What is it, Gorim?'

'The captain wants to talk to you...sounds urgent.'

Hadgar sighed and gently let go of his son's hand.' Look after him, alright?'

'I will just as he is my own son, my lord.'

Hadgar smiled and held his manservant.' You're a good friend Gorim...you should've been my brother.'

'The Stone had a other destiny in mind for me...' Gorim smiled.' But I am glad it decided for us to be together on that destiny...go.'

Hadgar nodded and left the hold to go to the captain's cabin. He knocked on the door and entered.

'Ah, Warden.' Isabella smiled as he came in.' How swell of you to join me.'

'I came because yer could throw me an' me friends off ta boat if I didn't.' Hadgar folded his arms.

'Always expecting the worst in people?' she got up from her desk.

'Always...' his mind went back to Bhelen...and strangely enough Leliana, was it true? Did she betray them all, did she work for Haw-

His mind went back to the present as Isabella's lips met his. He returned the kiss, why not, until she pulled away.

'As you know, your currently sailing on my good graces...' she slowly undid her top shirt, one button revealing more cleavage at a time.' And those graces need urging if you catch my drift.'

She smirked as she showed her dark tinted breasts to the dwarf, who eyed them with great interest.

'I urghm...catch yer drift.' He said.

She took his hand and led him to her bed.

It did not take long or both their clothing were scattered over the floor.

His tongue lapped over her already stiff nipples as she groaned with pleasure.

He didn't care if he started daydreaming of Morrigan or not, he needed this, he needed this so much.

He felt her hand around his member as she began fumbling with it.

'Oooh...' she grinned.' It's quite big...very big even...'

Hadgar merely grunted and kissed her deeply.' Yer on top..?'

'Sure.' She smirked.

He laid on his back as Isabella slipped his member inside her.

She groaned as she slowly moved back and forth, making sure his full length was in her. Hadgar held her hips as he moved with her, and gave in to the pleasure.

'Ohn yes...' she moaned.' Oh yes...!'

She placed her hands on his chest and moved her hips forward with a increasing speed. Hadgar returned that motion with his, there was no way a woman would best him, no woman at all, not even her...damn the stone, why did he keep thinking of her?

He grunted as he felt his climax coming.

'I 'ave ta...'

'It's fine...me to..!' she groaned.' Do it..faster...!'

Hadgar groaned as he held her hips. With one mighty thrust he climaxed, his essence filling her core.

'Warden...' her own climax overcame her as she dragged her nails over his chest. As she did he saw her skin fading white, her blue eyes yellow, her hair...Morrigan...it was Morrigan again.

She rolled off him with a satisfied sight. 'Oh my...I never slept with a dwarf before...'

'Dissapointed?' Hadgar grinned and laid on top of her.

'Naye...pleasantly surprised...' Morrigan smirked and kissed him deeply.

He loved this woman, loved her fiercely...he didn't know why, but he did.

Her touch, her spirit, her smile...

It pained him when it went back to Isabella.

'So...another go?' she strayed his beard.' I'm not quite filled up on good graces...'

'Sure...' he forced a smile.' Why not...?'

Isabella slowly awoke from her slumber. She enjoyed sleeping with men, especially strong specimens like the Warden. She slowly turned to see him, and could not help but smile a little. She needed that, defiantly after the dragons...but she made a promise to Hawke...and he was a more beneficial lover then any Grey Warden would ever be.

She slowly took the dagger from under her pillow and prepared to strike...

Hadgar always tried to keep an eye open when he was together with a woman. If there was one lesson he learned well of his brother Bhelen, it was paranoia. It served him well in the past...and it served him well now.

Before she could strike the dagger down, Hadgar took her arm and squeezed it hard, making a satisfying cracking sound. Before she could cry out her pain, Hadgar pinned her down and kept a hand on her throat.

'Yer start screamin', I'm going ta pop yer 'ead off like a pimple on a teen's face.' Hadgar glared.' Who hired yer, yer bitch?'

She glared back and did not give a reply.

'Nevermind..i cean already tell one o' Hawke's slaves when I see 'er. Question is..why did yer take us ta Orlais?'

'You will not survive the trip Warden..you and your son. If you kill me, Hawke will avenge me...'

'Well...let's give 'im a good corpse ta avenge den!' Hadgar growled and squeezed her neck tightly. She tried to wriggle free as the life ebbed out of her and her dark skin turned whiter with every second.

'Yer die yer bitch...no—one betrays Hadgar Aeducan an' lives!'

Her struggle became sluggish...until it finally stopped altogether. Isabella's's eyes went glassy as her arm lay limp to the side of the bed, her perfect breasts stopped moving with her chest.

He panted for air as he slipped off the bed.

He wanted to rest, give his lungs a needed respite..but he couldn't, his son was in danger.

He quickly pulled his clothes on and took the dagger which Isabella intended to use on him.

He stepped out of the cabin and sneaked her way back to the hull, back to his friends.

The dwarva saw a crewmen on guard, and was no doubt on full alert...

The dwarf risked it and tackeld the crewmen on the ground and slid his throat before he had the chance to utter a word. He stoke his sword and made his way to the hull once more.

He stepped just outside as he saw a bloodied Zevran and Oghren killing four crew members while Gorim held a drowsing Troy.

'I know Black Widows enjoy killing their prey...but this is ridiculous...' Zevran said.' We need to tell Isa-'

'I killed 'er, she is...was workin' fer Hawke.'

For the first time in his life, Hadgar saw Zevran emotionally distraught.

'You...killed, Isabella?'

'I had ta...it was her o' me. We got ta get off this ship, make ere way ta Orzammar.'

'That is a shame...' a voice said behind him.

The party turned around as they saw a sight they would never dare hope to see...

It was a man with black hair and beard, his eyes shone bright red and had a wicked metal gauntlet over his left hand and held a long two handed sword with a red crystal on the other end.

'Hadgar Aeducan I assume...?' the man asked.

'Hawke...' Hadgar glared.

TBC


End file.
